


Curtain calls and we answer!

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where annette and felix are childhood friends, AU where annie and mercie are childhood friends, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jazz AU thingy, Love Confessions, Mercie is born and raised in faerghus, Multi, My first fic, Pianist Felix, Saxophonist annette, netteflix centric, trumpet player annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: Annette Fantine Dominic is a jazz trumpetist and saxophonist.She has been playing since childhood,about 3 years old when she took an interest in jazz.She has been making a name for herself by freestyling and singing at the same time (trust me that is not so easy). Felix Hugo Fraldarius is a jazz pianist.formerly a classical pianist destined to follow in his brother; Glenn's footsteps.he has always enjoyed playing with others.Notably with his friends.Dimitri ingrid and sylvain.The band dubbed "the faerghus quartet"by glenn.But when he meets annette by chance and becomes her duet partner...what is he going to do about it
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615





	1. Annette centric

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever  
> Something that happened on me while i was listening to jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet from Annette's experience of the trumpet

"Dada? Mama? do you wanna watch me play jazz?" Annette cheerfully asked as she eagerly held her trumpet in playing position.

"Yes,sweetie,we want to see you play,I wonder what new song you're gonna show us" Her mother replied as she sat down on one of the sofas and chairs arranged in a semi-circle to serve as a makeshift theater for Annette as Gilbert sat himself near Annette to prevent her from lowering the trumpet as she played (She keeps lowering it cuz it's heavy).

"I can play super loud!" Annette boasted smugly before playing as loud as she can for as long as she can (which isn't very long cuz she's just 4 years old here but don't dash her dreams)

"Your skill for playing loudly is getting better,but to be even better at this you have to learn to control your volume too" Gilbert,also a brass player (french horn player,to be exact.Maybe he'll get his own fic in the future) gently instructed his daughter.

"But I wanna play loud so everyone can hear me" Annette retorted,cheeks still red from playing so loudly.

"Try playing with me and after that,we'll ask mommy who does she hear more between the two of us" Gilbert suggested as he got his french horn out and prepared to play with his daughter.they were going to play 'may song' - one of Annette's favourites to play.

At last they finished the song,Annette clapping her little hands with childlike joy.

"Who do you hear more?" Annette asked curiously.

"I think Annette played louder" Her mother replied.

"How did you know?!?" She asked,bamboozled

"Your body language gives it away - you were puffing your cheeks as you played and you seem to exert alot of energy into the simplest of techniques" Her mother explained calmly.

"I wanna play big trumpet" Annette requested.

"Okay,but only if I hold it for you 'cause it's quite big and heavy for you" Gilbert said as Annette hopped onto his lap.

Gilbert,being a person with very long arms,held the instrument in front of Annette as she held the instrument with her little hands in a very cute attempt to be like her father.

"Hey! This is kinda cool!" Annette commented before positioning her mouth on the mouthpiece, ready to play (or at least try)

Annette took in a big breath - as big as she could muster, and blew a somewhat faint and out-of-tune note on the large instrument.

"I did it!" Annette rejoiced,cheeks slightly red from playing so hard.

"Yes, you really did" Gilbert praised his daughter as she hopped off his lap and went back to playing her trumpet.

"I'm best with my instrument and that's a FACT!" Annette proudly exclaimed before continuing to play.

"Who knows...maybe she'll be a real musician soon" Her mother thought aloud.


	2. Felix centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from a Felix centric point which includes his family and friends as well as his feelings toward the piano and his track record of performances and certificates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be inspired from my history of playing piano and opinion

Imperial year 1165,Great Tree Moon

Fraldarius Estate,Late Afternoon

For Felix,Late afternoon was the best time to tickle the ivories of the piano in the Fraldarius' grand hall,sometimes alone,sometimes a duet with his brother Glenn,Who was quite a good pianist albeit a few years older than felix.Felix started playing the piano when he just turned 3.quite a young age for starting an instrument.But his father;Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius stated that the quicker one is introduced to a subject,the better one can embrace and study it regardless of aptitude or talent.Felix,being three,Tried to imitate his brother by quickly pressing keys up and down the piano,making "arpeggios" and other components of Glenn's complex piece that Felix' hands couldn't play because his hands were still so small.The very first song that he played was 'hot cross buns'.A song that every musician had to learn at some point. (well, it's the first song that almost all musicians learn). "Felix wanna play big songs like Glenn".Felix cooed as he watched his brother strike chords and arpeggios with utter precision and feeling.The song Glenn was playing was a melancholic piece,Which made Glenn shed a tear as he played.When he finished the piece,Felix asked him "Glenn,Why are you crying. Are you sad?".The older boy replied "No, i'm not sad,The music just got really emotional,that's all".Felix was much too young to understand the concept of "feelings in music".after all,he was only 3 years old and had only 2 piano lessons in his life.Felix proceeded to give his big brother a hug to make him feel better.Even though he wasn't sad,the older boy returned his little brother's hug.Felix was a classical pianist alongside his brother Glenn.The thing about classical music was "The score's in front of you,Play it exactly as it is".Which means that Felix barely tried his hand at Freestyling.Now he's paired up with Annette Fantine Dominic for a freestyling concert at the Fhirdiad jazz festival.sure,he had skill for the piano,But making up the melody as you play it was new to felix.Very new in fact.In theory he could have made up a melody and stop to think about how the song would progress.But this was a concert.He had to keep in time with annette,Who took the lead singer and main trumpet role of the duo.and Felix was her partner and he has to make split second decisions about what to play to accompany her and sound good at the same time.His family was out there,in the crowd,watching expectantly.So was Annette's family."The show must go on" Felix thought to himself before preparing to go on stage with his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> I wrote this because i love Music AU and there are few fanfics about this so I wrote my own  
> Also when i started piano back in 2016 my first song was hot cross buns


	3. Curtain call!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette and Felix put on the “improvisation of the century” Felix isn’t sure what he feels,both before and after the show.

Butterflies were aflutter in Felix’ stomach,making it lurch.  
He was nervous as he watched Annette warm-up by playing a few breathing exercises on her trumpet with ease.For a second he wondered how does the sound change when she doesn’t move her fingers.As if she could read his mind,Annette stopped playing and asked him”you’re curious about how the sound changed even though my fingers stay the same.Right?”.this made Felix feel even more uneasy;his face going red.He stammered  
“Well yes,I’m abit curious about that”.The ginger hopped over to sit abit closer to him and explained that to get the high notes on her instrument she just had to blow slightly harder than normal but not too hard as too keep the sound volume constant.Felix also sensed that annette also looked abit nervous before going out on stage and he added”just do your best,ok?” To her before stepping onto the stage.The spotlights were blinding and the two could just make out their family and close friends in the cheering crowd by the stage.Annette shook off her nerves and looked at Felix,who was seated at the piano;ready to play.as if to say”are you ready?”.She brought her trumpet up to her lips.Taking a breath in,she looked at felix one last time and started to play.Felix was having an inside breakdown due to nerves and a house sized crush on his duet partner,but never mind that.He shook all distracting thoughts from his head and played along with her vocals and her trumpet.He tried to keep his piano soft in the beginning so the audience wouldn’t hear his horrible attempt at freestyling music,but there was something about his duet partner that spurred his ears to listen to her and his hands to follow her music so closely,it was thought that their hearts were beating in sync.When the duo finished their performance the crowd was in an uproar at how good they were,both on their own and together.Backstage,mercie and her boyfriend sylvain came to congratulate the two and suddenly felix took Annette in his arms and said”I love you” and gave her a kiss. For Felix Hugo Fraldarius,the job was done.he played through the jazz festival without any visible mistakes and he got to confess his love for his duet partner.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.I really enjoyed writing this


End file.
